


Na firme aproximação de uma escuridão vindoura

by Cee5



Series: Translations [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Apocalypse, BBC Sherlock - Freeform, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, joolabee, podfic incluido
Language: Português europeu
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-18
Updated: 2014-01-18
Packaged: 2018-01-09 04:58:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1141708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cee5/pseuds/Cee5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>O mundo está a acabar. Não depressa, mas devagar, como adormecer com febre.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Na firme aproximação de uma escuridão vindoura

**Author's Note:**

  * For [2bee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/2bee/gifts).
  * Inspired by [On the Steadfast Approach of an Oncoming Darkness](https://archiveofourown.org/works/567464) by [2bee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/2bee/pseuds/2bee). 



> Nota do Autor:  
> Isto começou há imenso tempo quando um anónimo me deixou uma sugestão para escrever acerca de uma aquisição acidental de um bebé e o apocalipse. Embora eu estivesse contente com isso, haviam muitos outros lugares onde isto poderia ir, por isso.... eu levei-a lá. Um obrigado infinito ao anónimo para sempre, és um deus entre homens. 
> 
> Nota do Tradutor:  
> Este texto foi traduzido de Inglês para Português (de Portugal) e, por opção pessoal, não segue as regras do novo acordo ortográfico.

Eles encontram-na aproximadamente quarenta e seis horas depois do impacto, num buraco. Ela está a gritar. Está coberta de sujidade.

“Sherlock-“

“Não.”

*

Depois disso, Sherlock não fala com ele durante o que parece a duração de um dia. Ainda assim, a má disposição de Sherlock tem o hábito de se estender por muito mais tempo do que realmente é por mera falha, e o tempo parece maior desde que John perdeu a habilidade de o medir. Ou: parece ser menos ‘longo’ do que parece ter parado de existir.  Sherlock, claro, ainda tem um relógio, mas John não quer ser apanhado a olhar de relance para ele e ele tem uma grave suspeita de que o relógio, tal como o resto do mundo, parou de funcionar.

Sherlock só se digna a falar com ele de novo quando John enrola as calças até aos joelhos e entra num lago com a bebé nos braços. Ele imerge-a na água e começa a limpar a sujidadade da cara dela.  A água assusta-a, e ela treme, abrindo os olhos, mas não chora. John sorri para ela.

“Estás a desperdiçar recursos valiosos.”

“Estou a dar banho a uma bebé.”

Sherlock puxa as calças para cima e vai atrás dele, agarrando-o pela parte de trás do pescoço.  “Estás a ser ridiculo. Quem sabe quando encontraremos água fresca de novo.”

“E o que queres que faça? Que beba o maldito lago todo?”

“Quero que te pares de preocupar com um bebé maldito!”

Existem outros humanos agachados à volta do perímetro do lago, a beber. Alguns olham à volta da água para determinar a fonte da comoção, mas maioritariamente eles ficam na deles e desaparecem novamente para a floresta. O lago terá já perdido talvez metade da sua água. John agarra alguma na sua mão livre e bebe, depois enche outra mão e inclina-a na boca aberta da bebé.  Ele sabe que não está limpa, nem é sequer contingente com a dieta própria de um bebé, mas é alguma coisa, e ela precisa de alguma coisa.

“Pára com isso!” Sherlock  aproxima-se e agarra o pulso de John. “Deixa-a, aqui mesmo, não interessa. Vamos embora e vai ficar tudo resolvido e nós-”

“Qual é o teu problema?”

“Oh, não sejas moralista, mal conseguimos tratar de nós próprios, quanto mais de um bebé, és maluco se pensas que conseguimos-”

“ _Tu_ és maluco,” John diz, e ele afasta-se da água e odeia Sherlock, odeia-o.

Sherlock agacha-se na água do lago e enche cinco garrafas de água. Nenhum deles fala com o outro.

*

Pelo tempo que Sherlock o está a ignorar já há dezoito horas (aproximadamente, ele está a medir por um relógio interno que lhe diz que ele está acordado há demasiado tempo), a paciência de John está a esgotar-se, ao ponto de que quando ele fala soa fatigado, acima de tudo.  “E por quanto tempo mais me vais ignorar? Vários dias?”

E Sherlock estoura,  ele aproxima-se de John com dentes cerrados, cuspe voando da sua boca enquanto ele diz a John que o conceito de ‘dias’ é agora completamente irrelevante e que ele devia parar de ser tão tedioso a viver no passado.

“Não é como se o passado tenha sido assim há tanto tempo atrás.”

O sarcasmo é uma defesa fraca - ele está mais à procura de algo para dizer do que de um argumento genuinamente válido, ele está farto de Sherlock a fazer de conta que não o vê quando ele é realmente a única pessoa que resta para ele ver, e ele quer entranhar-se nele apenas o suficiente para extrair outra frase zangada dele – mas faz afinal Sherlock parar, mudar a sua atitude inteiramente. A suas costas endireitam-se. O olhar dele encontra um pequeno lugar algures ao longe e depois vira-se para John, o seu rosto iluminado, como se não tivesse passado uma boa porção do passado recente ignorando azedamente a existência de alguma coisa. O imbecil. “Supões que a natureza do tempo em si mudou agora que perdemos a habilidade de medi-lo?”

“Tens o teu relógio.”

“Sim, mas imagina que eu não tinha o meu relógio.”

John olha inexpressivamente para ele. Algures no fundo da sua mente ele coloca a ideia de ser mais entusiasta, mas isso requereria demasiada energia.  “Não sei.” A expressão de Sherlock cai e John questiona-se se será capaz de o convencer a alocar algum do seu poder cerebral em algo útil, como em encontrar um lugar escuro para dormir. Provavelmente não. Sherlock não tem absolutamente nenhuma noção  do conceito ‘capacidade de sobrevivência.’ “Tenho fome.”

Sherlock suspira, e depois de cerca de cinco minutos a caminhar naquilo que o John pensa ser possivelmente um silêncio acompanhado, eles sobem o cume de uma colina para se aninharem numa vala. Eles deitam-se quietamente em folhas queimadas enquanto uma  horda de saqueadores vitoriosos passa sobre eles, gritando como bêbados, e John aconchega a bebé de encontro ao seu peito para ter a certeza de que ela não começa a chorar.

*

“Que idade pensas que ela tem?” John agarra-a à distância de um braço e vira-a um pouco enquanto eles caminham. John não se preocupou em perguntar onde vão, principalmente porque ele não tem a certeza de que Sherlock saiba.

“Não vamos falar sobre isto.”

“Pensa nisto como-“

“Há uma razão pela qual ela foi abandonada, John.”

O sol começa a sentir muito quente.

*

Ele lembra-se de acordar no dia em que a electricidade foi abaixo.  Sherlock, tão teimoso acerca do método científico, tão cuidadoso e preciso na sua maneira de resolver coisas, ficou na entrada da sala de estar, ligando e desligando o interruptor para cima de cinco minutos, à espera que algo acontecesse.

“Sherlock,” John tinha dito, devagar, a tocar no seu ombro. “Sherlock, anda lá, está a começar.”

“Ainda não.” Ele soou atordoado. “Tenho coisas para fazer.”

John fitou-o.

“Dá-me um café, eu preciso de um café, eu-”

“Não posso.”

“O que queres dizer, não podes?”

“A electricidade foi-se. O meteor-”

“John, não sejas ridículo. Não me estás a tentar dizer que não há um único sítio em Londres onde eu possa arranjar um café.”

E subitamente, ele sabia e toda a descarada agilidade caiu do rosto dele e a sua boca abriu-se e ele não era Sherlock Holmes, milagre caminhante, o único detective consultor no mundo. Ele estava sozinho, e ele aproximou-se, e os seus dedos encontraram o material fino da camisola de algodão de John e agarrou-se mesmo de encontro ao seu peito.  Ele estava a tremer.

“Anda lá.” John disse, a querer tocá-lo mas sem saber como. “Nós vamos ficar bem.”

“Eu sei que estamos bem, claro que vamos ficar bem. Estamos bem. Está tudo bem. Eu estou bem.”

*

Os poucos dias que eles tiveram antes do impacto foram de caos organizado, os dias de um formigueiro a desmoronar-se de acordo próprio. Publicações e transmissões de notícias mantiveram-se por talvez três dias antes da mudança de prioridades e da consciência de que as suas carreiras não tinham mais para onde ir. A nobre arte the reportar notícias tinha há muito tempo sido perdida pela busca de dinheiro, algo que Sherlock se vinha a queixar já por alguns anos.  John ainda tem a última cópia (de todas, ele apercebe-se) do _Times_ espalhada pelo apartamente com secções meias vazias, alguns dos artigos reduzidos a nada mais do que travessões. A página frontal não é mais do que um título, perguntando: “Londres e o Grande Cretácico: irá esta extinção parecer-se com a última?” Não existe nenhum artigo a acompanha-lo. Joh  assume que é porque ninguém sabe.

O meteoro é esperado para colidir através da atmosfera às 4:46 da manhã, hora de Londres, aterrando no Oceano Pacífico no sentido contrário à rotação da Terra. O tsunami iria – bem, ninguém tinha a certeza, exactamente, do que o tsunami iria fazer. Do que o resto da Terra iria fazer, na verdade. As consequências exactas estavam a ser mantidas à parte deles para prevenir o pânico em massa (de acordo, naturalmente, com Mycroft.) O impacto, a maioria apercebeu-se, iria parar a rotação da Terra. Iria congelar o tempo.

É irónico, de certa forma.  Depois de tanto espalhafato acerca do aquecimento global, seria isto a acabar com eles.

As pessoas, claro, descobriram por elas próprias que isto era o fim do mundo. Deixaram os seus empregos. Abandonaram a responsabilidade tão colectivamente que Londres perdeu a electicidade, depois o aquecimento. Tornaram-se barafundas de energia religiosa, entregando flyers citando que isto era a sua punição pelos pecados da sua espécie. Encontraram-se de novo, ou afastaram-se. Os suicídios atingiram o ponto máximo. Assassínios e roubos tornaram-se descontrolados e ninguém sequer se dava ao trabalho de fazer queixa. Estavam ocupados a foder. Ou a apaixonarem-se. As pessoas escreviam listas de coisas a fazer antes de morrer e rasgavam-nas ao meio e finalmente perdiam o respeito pelo sistema que os unia. Eles liam livros e beijavam-se e matavam-se uns aos outros, e tornavam-se animais de novo, porque podiam.

John e Sherlock não fizeram nenhuma dessas coisas. John e Sherlock fecharam as cortinas de 221B e esperaram.

Surpreendeu John que Sherlock não tivesse saltado em busca de uma solução, mas, de qualquer forma, ele nunca se tinha importado muito com o sistema solar. Em vez disso eles tinham passado dias no sofá, Sherlock enrolado ao pé dele como um gato.  De vez em quando ele colocava a sua cabeça debaixo do braço de John, ou beijava-o castamente no pescoço,  e John perguntava-se se isto seria a forma de Sherlock dizer que estava assustado.

*

Eles não precisavam de dizer um ao outro. Eles nunca precisavam de dizer um ao outro.

*

Eles encontraram um bando de saqueadores que disseram ter escapado os motins de Londres. Sherlock fica practicamente fora de si mesmo por os ver. Até teria feito John rir, ver Sherlock, de todas as pessoas, faminto por interacção humana, se não fosse tão triste ver Sherlock, de todas as pessoas, faminto por interacção humana. Sherlock anda espalhafatosamente à volta deles, excessivamente orgulhoso de si próprio, postura perfeita e mão atrás das costas como se tivesse regressado ao primórdio do seu tempo em Londres, excepto dez kilos mais leve. Ele deduz dois antigos homens de negócios (os cortes de cabelo), uma talhante (a faca no seu bolso e o estado das suas unhas), um antigo drogado (em recuperação), e um assassínio planeado para acontencer no momento em que a vítima adormeça (um – a potencial vítima está exausta e é por isso supeita, e moveu a sua arma do bolso de trás das suas calças de ganga para o da frente:  e isso é motivo suficiente, o resto não tem mais do que facas; para não mencionar que o drogado está ansioso e pronto para colocar a sua agressão em _alguma coisa_ , embora ele não se aperceba que é provavelmente o próximo).  Pelo final da sua diatribe, o grupo todo está insubordinado e preparado para matar basicamente _qualquer pessoa_ , por isso John passa uma mão pelo peito de Sherlock e coloca-se na sua frente.

É como se só agora tivessem reparado nele. Tal como nos velhos tempos. John não abriu a boca antes de um do grupo falar.

“Tens um bebé?”É um dos homens de negócios. Ele parece mal conseguir deter-se a tocar nela.

“Queres pegar nela?”

Ele aproxima-se e pega-a nos braços sem dizer nada. Ele levanta o olhar para John, olhar desanimado e revelando alguém mais novo, e John pergunta-lhe o que aconteceu à cidade.

“Pegou fogo.”

“Londres? Londres pegou fogo?”

O homen acena. Um momento depois, ele devolve a bebé a John e eles desaparecem na floresta noutra direcção. Sherlock está silencioso. Ele fica silencioso até adormecer.

*

“Ela precisa de um nome.”

“Eu continuo  a achar que deviamos afogá-la.”

É a vez de John não falar com Sherlock durante dezoito horas, um gesto de despeito que Sherlock não entende de todo, especialmente quando ele só está a ser lógico.

*

Demoram talvez vinte e quatro horas depois do impacto para eles se aperceberem de que não podem ficar no apartamento. Comida, para começar, é um problema imediato. E depois Lestrade aparece na soleira da porta e avisa-os acerca dos motins.

Sherlock, ao vê-lo, ficou imediatament optimista. “Houve um assassinato?”

Ele revirou os olhos em resposta, como se fosse impossível Sherlock estar a falar a sério aquando do final do mundo.  “Eu fiz um mapa da rota mais segura para sair de Londres para vocês,” ele diz, puxando um pedaço de papel amarrotado do seu bolso. “Evitem todas as ruas principais. Só vos leva até à costa, eu não tinha a certeza para onde vocês queriam ir, mas penso que sul-”

“Onde, exactamente, pensas que vamos?”

Lestrade olha para ambos de boca aberta.  “Não estão a falar a sério?” Quando nenhum deles diz nada (embora Sherlock pareça perigosamente perto de inromper num monólogo acerca de quando, exactamente, ele falou com Lestrade e tenha sido menos do que sério), Lestrade enceta uma lição distintamente planeada acerca dos previstos últimos dias de Londres. “E sei que adoras este lugar, Sherlock, mas tens de ser práctico, vê só Nova Iorque, eles-“

“Nós percebemos,” John tinha dito,  intorrompendo-o rapidamente e aceitando o mapa. Ele examina-o. Lestrade não fez mais do que desenhar linhas simples em caneta vermelha num mapa impresso do Google de Inglaterra.

Sherlock fala pelo canto da boca e surpreende ambos quando diz, “ e tu?”

O silêncio no apartamento espera durante demasiado tempo para que ele responda.

“Eu- oh, tu conheces-me. Eu vou- ficar aqui. A minha mulher já partiu com os miúdos, mas eu- tu sabes. A Rainha e a Pátria.”

John  tosse, cruza os braços. “Greg, isso não está-”

“Já me decidi.” Ele põe a mão na anca e levanta o queixo num gesto de desafio antes de amaciar, a postura baixa. Ele saltita sem sair do lugar como se não tivesse a certeza do que fazer com o seu corpo e olha para a carpete. Uma mão deixa a sua anca e aperta a cana do nariz. “Não foi a escolha mais fácil de fazer, está bem? Mas se vocês idiotas simplesmente – simplesmente prometerem que- que irão partir, então posso pelo menos-”

“Okay,” John diz, dobrando o mapa a meio e colocando-o no seu bolso, “nós vamos. Nós vamos.”

*

Sherlock acha o apocalipse extremamente aborrecido. Ele lembra John disto diariamente, o que quer que ‘diariamente’ signifique agora.

“Como é que as criaturas sobrevivem, apenas _sobrevivendo_?” Só Sherlock poderia queixar-se acerca da tediosidade do apocalipse. “Existir tem de ser a coisa mais cansativa no planeta.”

“Então porque é que não fazes um favor aos dois, dás cabo de ti mesmo, e acabas de uma vez com tudo?”

Sherlock olha para John com um ar de surpresa que guarda absolutamente nenhuma curiosidade em  o compreender, e quando ambos se deitam para dormir John coloca os seus braços à volta da cintura de Sherlock e sussurra “Desculpa, desculpa, desculpa, desculpa” no seu pescoço.

*

John tem problemas em dormir desde Afganistão, mas agora não anoitece e ele está quase sempre com fome e a bebé acorda-o com choro e tudo o que ele faz é tirar sestas de acordo, se tanto. E quando ele tira sestas, ele é flagelado pela terrivel imagem de Lestrade a barricar-se num difício em chamas com uma multidão em motim à porta, do lado de fora, toda a gente rodeada pelo som da morte. John tenta comfortar-se com a ideia de que, talvez, com a morte, o mundo iria regressar à escuridão, mas essa ideia não é de todo recomfortante.

*

John faz  a bebé rir pela primeira vez quando espirra. O seu coração quase pára com o pequeno som.

“Sherlock.” John soa como um rapaz pequeno de novo, um que tenha encontrado algo bastante espantoso no chão debaixo de uma pedra virada.

Sherlock está a mexer nas engrenagens do seu relógio e faz de conta que não o ouve. Ele questiona-se se o seu relógio ainda é relevante, ou se ele poderia acertá-lo para qualquer hora e ter o mesmo significado. E será que as horas perdem significado, se os dias se dissolvem? Se a Terra conseguise de uma forma qualquer acelerar, mas mais lenta, com 30 horas por dia, as horas mudariam? Quem fez minutos sesenta segundos? Desde quando é que ele ficou tão aborrecido para teorizar acerca de peças do tempo?

“Sherlock, olha.” John finge um segundo espirro, e a bebé perde-se a rir. John sorri para ela.

Sherlock faz tudo o que ele pode para não olhar. Ele brinca com as engrenagens imóveis do interior do seu relógio e faz de conta que não ouve quando John espirra novamente, e novamente, e novamente, e a bebé ri e ri e ri até que ela faz de conta - a espirrar, imitando John, e John fica tão feliz com isto que ele afunda a cabeça de encontro ao estômago pequeno, côncavo dela, e tudo isto faz Sherlock sentir que o seu cérebro vai explodir por isso ele atira o relógio para a floresta e caminha tão rápido quanto possível na direcção oposta. John olha para cima e observa-o a ir, olhos abertos e inocentes que procuram, e depois ele volta-se para a bebé e faz de conta que não quer saber.

*

John  acorda no chão da floresta depois de Deus sabe quanto tempo – é quase impossivel dizer, agora que o sol não se mexe e não há nenhuma indicação a não ser a exaustão e a falta do sol para determinar quanto tempo o sono durou – para encontrar Sherlock com a bebé no seu colo. Eles estão virados um para o outro, os joelhos de Sherlock levantados para a segurar, os ângulos afiados, definidos de Sherlock a contrastar com os traços pequenos, suavemente redondos da bebé. Num movimento que é absolutamente etéreo, em que John não consegue acreditar, ela pega na mão direita de Sherlock em ambas as suas e começa a sugar os seus dedos. Tudo parece estar a acontecer em câmara lenta.

Ele não se afasta, não ri, não lhe pede lógica, não se mexe. Ele meramente observa, a mão livre suportando-lhe as costas, olhos duros e sem se moverem e cruzados com os dela. John observa, atordoado e fascinado, antes de permitir que a imagem o embale de volta ao sono.

*

A bebé é jovem, mas não o suficiente para parar Sherlock de a tentar ensinar a andar quando param para atacar frigoríficos mesmo fora de Surrey. Ou Sussex. John esqueceu-se. Ele procura no seu cérebro para se lembrar se uma mente distraída é sintoma de alguma coisa, mas ele não consegue lembrar-se do quê, sequer.

A facilidade de Sherlock para entrar ilegalmente em casas é ainda outra das suas habilidades que se tornou obsoleta: na sua pressa em sair, chegar a qualquer lado, chegar uns ao pé dos outros, as pessoas deixaram as portas escancaradas. John passa a soleira da porta com a bebé nos seus braços e Sherlock sobe pela janela da sala de espera. Ele olha como de costume à volta da sala.

“Uma família de três viveu aqui.”

John acena; fala sem pensar. “Como nós.”

Sherlock franze o cenho. Ele não diz mais nada, não dirá durante horas. Eles revistam cozinha após cozinha estoicamente, saqueando entre os talheres, abrindo frigoríficos e congeladoras à procura de água, à procura de alguma coisa útil. Eles não se preocupam em fechar tudo de novo. Na sua primeira vez, John tinha colocado tudo de volta no sítio depois de Sherlock ter passado como um tornado. Mas depois John encontrou um cão morto enrolado ao lado do corpo bronzeado de um rapaz adolescente na casa de banho, ossos sobressaindo por todo o lado. Estavam os dois cobertos de moscas.

Depois disso, John deixou de se preocupar. Ele sabia que estas casas não eram lugares para onde as pessoas regressariam.

O sol espalha-se pelas janelas, constante e abrasivo e imóvel, e John evita-o. É quase pior, dentro das casas. A estagnação de luz entre quartos é evidente ao ponto de doer.

Existe um contraste marcado entre as cores da casa. O sol mancha quase tudo em que toca – papel de parede, sofás, carpetes, quadros – todos estão descolorados quase-brancos onde brilhou implacável. John questiona-se o que terá acontecido ao papel de parede de Baker Street. Ele questiona-se o que terá acontecido com a Mona Lisa no Louvre – não era suposto nunca entrar em contacto directo com o sol?

Sherlock repreenderia-o se soubesse o que está na sua mente. Embora, para ser justo, nesta altura ele iria provavelmente repreendê-lo por qualquer coisa. Ele não regressa até que John deixa a bebé sentada no balcão para poder procurar pilhas na cave. Quando ele volta para cima, ele esconde-se na entrada, e Sherlock está acocorado ao fundo do balcão a tentar convencer a bebé a gatinhar.

“Anda lá, sua coisa parva, _mexe-te_! Anda cá. Anda lá! Tu consegues!” Ele ordena isto no mesmo barítono imperativo que usa com toda a gente. Ele abana a mão de encontro ao seu peito, gesticulando, olhar de ferro. John é quase levado a rir. Ele não se pode manter escondido durante muito tempo por isso ele faz a porta chiar bastante na sua reentrada na cozinha, mãos cheias de pilhas que ele tirou de lanternas. “Nós devíamos ir lá para baixo daqui a um bocadinho; é escuro.”

A postura de Sherlock endurece de volta a uma vareta e ele endireita a camisa puxando em baixo e amaciando o material no seu peito. Ele caminha através da cozinha e pela sala de estar e John questiona-se se o calor está finalmente a afectá-lo porque não é de Sherlock ser tão dolorosamente obvio.

Ele acha isto estranhamente cativante, claro. Incrivelmente cativante, na verdade. É como se um par de mãos tivessem envolvido o seu interior e estivessem agora a esticar-se na direcção de Sherlock na chance de que ele possa arriscar, e saber.

Ele caminha a passo largo pelas divisões, observando-as como faria com uma cena de crime. John consegue vê-lo a desmantelar a divisão, a ficar curioso sobre o que vê, mas Sherlock nunca diz nada.

E depois ele diz.

“Sou só uma cafeteira.”

É murmurado, mas John ouve-o.

“O quê?”

“Não interessa.”

“Sherlock-” Mas Sherlock partiu - caminhando pela porta como uma pessoa ordinária – e John segui-lo-ía, mas tem de tomar conta da bebé. “Sherlock!”

Ela na verdade começou a gatinhar. Quase cai abaixo do balcão, e John questiona-se se isso foi o que Sherlock esteve a planear desde o início. Ela começa a chorar.

*

Ele chora durante horas, por vezes. É horrível.

“Não a podes _desligar_?”

“Christo, Sherlock, ela não é uma máquina.”

Isto é a coisa errada a dizer.

*

Apesar de tudo, quando Sherlock encontra frascos cheios de fórmula numa das casas, ele guarda-os numa mochila e enche imediatamente uma garrafa para a bebé e dá-lhe. Ela bebe rápido, John a ajudar os seus dedos pequenos a agarrarem-se aà garrafa, retirando-a de vez em quando para que ela não vomite e estrague tudo. Alimentá-la é uma das coisas que faz com que ela páre de chorar.

“Será ela demasiado velha para estar a beber fórmula?”

“Não faço ideia.” John tamborilha os dedos algumas vezes na mármore fria do balcão. Já faz algum tempo desde que ele tocou em algo frio. Ele acena para o saco. Parece que Sherlock também colocou um peluche lá dentro. “Havia muito da fórmula? Nos armários?”

“Sim.” Sherlock diz. Ele olha para John notoriosamente, tamborilhando os seus dedos na mármore e levantando uma sobrancelha. “Pergunto-me porquê.”

Eles vêem-na beber. Ela observa-os com enormes olhos castanhos. O cabelo dela está a começar a ficar grande. É encaracolado.

*

John acha bastante estranho, o quão casualmente eles entram forçosamente nas casas. Saqueadores fazem muito mais espalhafato acerca disso. Apesar de a este ponto eles terem percebido que não faz muito sentido possuir ecrãs planos ou portáteis, e por isso mesmo talvez a falta de espalhafato tenha sido por causa da falta de novidade, ou lucro. Já não há nenhum sentido em ter dinheiro, de qualquer forma. Ou em possessão, já agora, e John pensa que este tópico possa ser algo sobre o qual Sherlock estaria interessado em falar se não estivesse tanto calor. Já ninguém rouba: eles existem, eles vagueiam de lugar para lugar como corpos a morrerrem cheios de vento, a usarem roupas.

Apesar de toda a tecnologia se ter tornado obsoleta, Sherlock ainda mantém o seu telemóvel no bolso. Durante os primeiros dias (eles ainda pensavam neles como ‘dias’), ele verificou o sinal do telemóvel quase religiosamente até a bateria ter acabado. Ele ainda verifica, às vezes, tirando o telemóvel do bolso e manuseando-o, embora menos frequentemente. John faz de conta que não sabe. Se ele admitisse alguma coisa, Sherlock iria mais provavelmente ficar rude e dizer algo cáustico sobre sentimento antes de esmagar o telephone debaixo do seu calcanhar.

*

Chutada para debaixo de um frigorífico de uma casa com uma sebe estereotipicamente branca está uma ventoinha que funciona com pilhas, do género das que são vendidas em parques temáticos a turistas suados. Eles juntam-se à volta dela, John, Sherlock, e a bebé, e sentem simplesmente a brisa de encontro à sua pele encharcada. Sherlock tornou-se tão bronzeado. John supõe que ele também tenha ficado, mas ele tem evitado espelhos quanto mais não seja  porque a quantidade de peso que ele perdeu é preocupante e incongruente com a maneira como ele se imagina a si próprio. A bebé está tão enamorada da ventoinha que ela balbucia quase constantemente enquando ela sopra no seu rosto, e a habiliade para fazê-la parar e falar faz John rir, só um bocadinho. Ele brinca com a bateria. Sherlock observa a cara de John como se fosse uma experiência.

Quando a pequena bateria na ventoinha se extingue, eles sobem as escadas para encontrar um quarto e adormecem enquanto estão relativamente frescos. Ele bebem longos goles de água morna pelas garrafas antes de subirem para a cama desfeita que ocupa o quarto principal.

E assim eles adormecem na cama de um estranho, a bebé entre eles, luz a entrar pela janela. John não dorme bem, mas ele sabe que dorme porque quando ele acorda, ele encontra Sherlock a observá-lo. John observa-o também. Sherlock estende a mão tentativamente sobre a bebé e desliza os seus dedos no cabelo de John, polegar a afagar a sua têmpora.

*

Quando começa a parecer que tudo poderá ficar bem, as casas começam a pegar fogo.

A causa não é algo que eles estejam exactamente equipados para identificar, mas não é dificil de adivinhar: o mundo tem estado a ferver por um tempo infinito debaixo de um sol implacável, tudo está a morrer. Folhas. Sono. Plantas. Pessoas. Gás e todo o tipo de coisas inflamáveis foi deixado de fora sem cuidados, e no fim, a causa nem sequer interessa.

John nem sequer tem a certeza porque é que os fogos os desapontam tanto, o que ele tem andado a planear. Não é uma forma sensata de viver: a saltar de casa para casa no sul de Inglaterra até ficarem eventualmente sem comida, sem água, sem nada, e morrerem porque esse seria o próximo passo plausível. Mas, mais uma vez, já não parece existir uma maneira sensível de se viver. Formas sensíveis de morrer, talvez. Mas viver já não é a escolha sensível, conclusão a que John tem visto Sherlock chegar desde o início.

De qualquer forma, maneiras sensíveis de viver nunca foram para ele, e é por isso que ele aceitou partilhar um apartamento com um maluco como alternativa a tornar-se um médico ou a suicidar-se.

O cabelo de Sherlock fica chamuscado quando eles fogem de uma casa em chamas, pesados com mochilas cheias de _coisas_ que eles estavam talvez a encontrar para evitarem estar aborrecidos. John agarra a bebé contra o seu peito para que ela não inale o fumo e ela _grita_ , o que torna tudo ainda mais intolerável, e pela primeira vez em muito tempo John realmente encontra outras pessoas. Todos a fugirem de casas, todas tão separadas dele como se tivessem já morrido.

Os fogos tornam o mundo ainda mais cor de laranja do que já é. Transforma o que já é luz num amarelo quase doentio, a tonalidade dele, descolorando tudo em seu redor com um filtro indesejado que parece febre. A única coisa bela acerca disto é que o fumo, quando chega a plástico ou a petróleo, vai de cinzento para um escuro, preto esborratado, e John pára para ver com olhos húmidos enquanto mancha o céu. John sente a falta do preto como de água, como sente a falta de má televisão e a visão de Sherlock num robe azul de manhã cedo. Sente a falta como de uma aurora. Ele nunca mais verá um nascer do sol.

Sherlock tem mesmo de o puxar para longe da chama, agarrando a parte de trás da sua camisa com as duas mãos e arrastando-o através da terra seca antes que o fogo se espalhe para a segunda casa, e é assim que ele queima o cabelo: cinzas a aterrrarem nele. E Sherlock não pára de o puxar até que John colapsa para longe do aprisionamento de Sherlock no chão, exausto e confuso e coberto de suor e tão cansado que lhe apetece soluçar de encontro a Sherlock que o odeia, _odeia-o_ , mas tudo o que ele consegue fazer é cair de joelhos e agarrar-se à ponta da camisa de Sherlock com a ponta dos dedos.

“Pensas que a única coisa que nos resta é morrer.”

Sherlock demora bastante tempo a responder. Isso, ou ele tem de se repetir várias vezes antes de conseguir ser ouvido sobre os som da bebé. “Eu acabei de te salvar de um fogo, não acabei?”

A rapariga aquieta-se, e Sherlock abaixa-se para a tirar dos braços de John. Ela está vestida num fato de elefante que eles roubaram várias casas atrás e provavelmente a escaldar dentro dele. Ela estaria a escaldar em qualquer coisa, na verdade. É um milagre da sociedade que eles todos, de uma forma qualquer, ainda sintam a necessidade de usar roupas.

John pressiona a sua cara de encontro às pernas de Sherlock. Ele acha a pressão recomfortante. “Seu idiota.”

Sherlock cantarola. Ele  deixa o seu saco cair no chão, senta-se ao lado dele, e procura dentro dele até encontrar alguma fórmula para bebé. John observa com alguma fascinação exausta quando ele vira a embalagem na garrafa com bastante facilidade.

Quando a rapariga acaba de comer, ela adormece de encontro ao ombro de Sherlock. Sherlock olha para ela como se ela fosse alguma criatura extraterreste, e John ri.  Ele procura em dois sacos até encontrar uma tesoura de cozinha, e depois acocora-se atrás de Sherlock e passa os dedos no cabelo escuro de Sherlock.

“O teu cabelo cheira horrívelmente.”

“Tu é que decidiste ver a vistas no meio de um fogo descontrolado.”

John faz festas no cabelo de Sherlock algumas vezes mais, os dedos enredados nas madeixas grossas, a levantá-las e a deixá-las cair de novo. Se John tivesse tido o benefício de ver o rosto de Sherlock enquanto fazia isto, ele aperceber-se-ia que os seus olhos se tinham fechado, como os da bebé.

“Deixa-me cortá-lo.” Ele diz debaixo  da pretensão do cheiro de cabelo chamuscado, mas a sua voz é demasiado silenciosa e cuidadosa pra isto ser o caso.

Sherlock acena, quase imperceptivelmente, e ajusta a bebé ao seu ombro.

“Está bem.”

*

O seu passo é mais lento, agora que carregam comida e provisões de casas agora queimadas, mas eles já não têm nenhum objectivo ou direcção ou lugar para ir. Não há necessidade de se apressarem se não há destino. John diz na confusão de um meio-pensamento que talvez ele gostasse de ver o Oceano. Sherlock, com um pequeno som, concorda.

John  mantém os olhos no chão equanto anda pelas escassas florestas porque de vez em quando ele encontra coisas que são interessantes. Autocolantes, cartas, colares, alianças de casamento. As alianças de casamento ele dá sempre a Sherlock, para ele ter algo com que se entreter. Ele, claro, iria sempre narrar as suas deduções, apontando differentes entalhes e defeitos no diamante ou verniz e identificando a história marital apenas por aí.

“Isto pertenceu a um casal mais probre, olha para o tamanho do diamante, ou isso ou eles ficaram noivos muito novos. Pouco provável, porque o anel tem pelo menos dez anos – o estilo é fora de moda, mas os entalhes no lado – um casal novo que se tornou bem na vida teria dinheiro para investir noutro anel, ou pelo menos para o reparar. A necessidade social ultrapassa o sentimento, quase sempre...”

É o máximo que John o ouve falar. É adorável.

Da mesma maneira, se ele mantém os olhos afastados durante bastante tempo, Sherlock pega num brinquedo que ele nega ter roubado do seu saco e gasta algum tempo a brincar com a bebé.

*

John está a carregar a bebé quando ela começa a falar algo mais do que balbucios.

“Shhh- Sher-“

“Sherlock,” John diz, gelando. Ele suspeita que ela tem andado na margem disto durante muito tempo mas não podia tentar apressá-la por uma variada quantidade de razões.

“Sh-lock, Sh-er-Sher-“

“Sherlock, vá lá, tu consegues, diz, Sher-lock!”

“John, eu não acho-“

“Sher-lock,” a bebé consegue dizer, e abre um grande sorriso quando John olha para ela com uma alegria desmedida. Ela repete-se, satisfeita consigo mesma, se é que é possível para uma bebé estar satisfeita consigo mesma. “Sher-lock. Sher-lock. Sher-lock.” As sílabas são distintamente partidas a meio, mas John não quer saber. Ele vira-a nas suas mãos e dança com ela.

*

John está a dormir quando ele ouve.

“John.”

“Sher-lock.”

“Não, sua coisa estúpida! _John_. Tu consegues. Tenta.”

“Sher-lock.”

“Pelo amor de Deus, eu sei que consegues-! _John_. Tu consegues dizer, devias estar a dizer, é mais fácil, tem menos sílabas. Tu-“

“Sher-lock.”

“És inútil.”

John abre os olhos apenas o suficiente para ver Sherlock a agarrar a rapariga de encontro ao seu peito num pequeno abraço.

*

Eles estão deitados com os braços abertos, a olhar para o sol. As nuvens ainda são remarcavelmente escassas. John acha que talvez esteja tão quente que antes de ser possível chover direito a água evapora de novo. É dificilmente uma teoria científica, mas ele não quer perguntar a Sherlock porque Sherlock provavelmente não sabe, e chamar isso à sua atenção provavlemente incomodaria-o.

“Alguma vez pensaste que seria assim que iríamos?” John pergunta com o desembaraço de indicar uma formação de nuvens interessante. A relva, seca e amarela e sequiosa, fendas debaixo dele enquando ele muda a posição de encontro a elas.

“O quê? Cozinhados vivos no fim do mundo?” e Sherlock ri, ele realmente ri, uma risada sombria vinda do peito que John já não houvia há muito tempo. “Pensei que seríamos baleados.”

John ri, o seu nariz afectado, e Sherlock ri e o contraste que ele oferece ainda torna tudo pior, e John enrola-se em si próprio com a força do riso, e tem suor a formar-se na sua testa e eles precisam de encontrar sombra e porque é que eles estão ali deitados e Sherlock vira-se sobre ele e fecha as suas mãos à volta dos pulsos de John e beija-o e não é uma questão.

John eleva o seu corpo para encontrar o de Sherlock sobre ele e a sua disposição altera-se de feliz para uma saudade dolorosa, os dedos a enrolarem-se nos caracóis de Sherlock e agarrando, lábios a sugarem os de Sherlock como se estivesse a tentar absovê-lo. As mãos de Sherlock movem-se para segurar-lhe a cabeça e o agarrar é quase doloroso, e John geme mas não dá nenhuma indicação de que quer parar. O seu próprio corpo está rígido com a tensão de se agarrar e ele estaria bem se os seus músculos espâsmicos o forçassem a ficar assim até a relva pegar fogo. Os seus lábios estão gretados.

Ele quer chorar. Como podem estar já tão próximos do fim?

Os joelhos de Sherlock enterram-se nos seus lados e eles ficam ali a beijarem-se com os olhos cerrados muitos depois de se ter tornado demasiado quente para estarem assim tão perto.

*

Ele caminha atrás de Sherlock enquanto a bebé está a dormir e planta um beijo no seu pescoço.

“Tu não és uma cafeteira.”

Sherlock não diz nada, mas ele estende a mão atrás de si para agarrar a de John.

*

No último dia, John tinha lido casos antigos em voz alta até a bateria do seu portátil ter acabado. Sherlock tinha-se esquecido de carregar o seu. Não havia muito que fazer nele, de qualquer forma.

“Eu acabei de perder anos de pesquisa,” Sherlock disse. A olhar para os ecrâs igulamente pretos, sentados um ao lado do outro.

“Isso é uma pena,” John tinha dito, e riu-se, porque nao havia mais nada a fazer a este ponto mas rir.

O relógio de Sherlock marcava 2 da manhã. Depois disso, eles tinham três horas.

*

Finalemnte chove.

John não tem a  certeza da mudança ocorrida no seu peito, mas desencadeia algo, e não há nada no mundo que ele queira mais do que estar cá fora e à chuva.  Ele apercebe-se de que os seus pulmões tinham sentido secos, que o seu corpo tinha estado exceptionalmente seco, espaço quente, e apesar da chuva ser morna enquanto cai o sol é tapado pelas nuvens e o céu é cinzento em vez de azul.

Ele corre por entre as árvores para lado nenhum, para a auto estrada, para o primeiro lugar ao ar livre que ele consegue encontrar, deixando Sherlock para trás com a bebé, todos eles a ficarem encharcados. Toda a gente a ficar encharcada. A camisa de Sherlock está a ficar molhada e cola-se ao seu peito. John está subitamente eufórico a pensar em guarda-chuvas, apenas o facto de existirem. Guard-sóis. Talvez a chuva esteja a apagar os fogos de Sussex.

Ele está a pensar tão claramente. Clara e rapidamente, endoidecido com adrenalina, ele não se sentia desta forma desde que tinha corrido pelas ruas de Londres atrás de um assassino em série durante a noite, no meio da noite, com um feixe de estrelas estendido sobre eles em constelações que ele nunca mais iria voltar a ver – elas eram lindas.

Ele estende os seus braços para cada lado de si e vira a cara para o céu. Ele consegue ver, à distância, outras pessoas a fazerem o mesmo. Ao contrário dos fogos, ele consegue ver a cara de toda a gente. E nenhum deles está a correr: eles estão todos _aqui_.E pela primeira vez em muito tempo, John sente que pertence à raça humana.

Sherlock aparece vindo da floresta por trás dele. John olha para ele sobre o seu ombro, peito levantado, braços ainda abertos, e eles sorriem um para o outro.

*

John senta-se perto de uma poça com a bebé entre as suas pernas e pensa acerca do movimento dos planetas. A poça está já quente como água do banho. John deixa-a chapinhar contentemente nela enquanto pensa. Só porque a Terra parou de rodar, o efeito do sol na Terra não mudou de todo. Apesar do meteoro, então, a Terra ainda roda à volta do sol. E então eventualmente.

“Sherlock.”

Sherlock mexe a cabeça mas não diz nada.

“Sherlock.” John diz de novo, como se estivesse a sondar algo, “Vai ficar escuro.”

“Eu estava a questionar-me quanto tempo demoraria até chegares a essa conclusão.”

“Quanto tempo temos? Até lá?”

Sherlock espera. Ele olha para o lugar no seu pulso onde o seu relógio teria estado. “Não sei.”

John franze os olhos para olhar para o sol. Ele percebe que, apesar de tudo, talvez se tenha mexido.

*

Moveu-se bastante, na verdade. Talvez, dentro de um mês ou dois eles estarão a aproximar-se da noite.

Ele pensa, só por um momento, que esta ideia o possa animar: noite. Talvez ele veja outro pôr do sol, apenas mais um. E depois a realidade dos movimentos planetários golpeia-o e ele afasta-se de Sherlock para vomitar atrás de um arbusto. Ele fica acocorado de quatro, respirando com dificuldade, até que fica demasiado exausto e cai de lado. Ele tem de olhar para o seu próprio vómito e faz com que ele queira vomitar de novo, se pudesse. O seu estômago dói de tão vazio que está. Os seus olhos controcem-se e as suas mãos fecham-se em punhos e ele pensa no quanto se odeia a si próprio por gastar uma refeição para evitar pensar em neve; frio; uma escuridão infinita, que envolve tudo; e como serão as coisas no outro lado do mundo.

*

Eles começam a andar na auto estrada simplesmente porque é conveniente, e de vez em quando eles passam por outras pessoas, o que tem tendência a encher Sherlock com um imenso deleite que ele não admite. Ele tem passado o seu tempo a alterar a forma como é capaz de catalogar pessoas, aprendendo acerca de diferentes tipos de lama de lagos e dentes decompostos e se os seus cabelos sugerem que eles têm andado a saquear.

Eles encontram uma carrinha de entregas abandonada cheia de violinos na M25. Sherlock sobe-a sem  desamparo, como uma criança, e toca para John e a bebé uma vasta selecção de música que faz a rapariga rir e rir e rir e rir.

*

“Talvez estivessemos destinados-“

“Não te canses a terminar essa frase, John. Só te vais embaraçar a ti próprio.” Sherlock está sentado no chão, enfiando as mãos na terra e peneirando-a entre os seus dedos. Ele não parece reparar na expressão de John, mas John sabe que ele repara, e Sherlock finalmente reconhece-a. “Ainda acreditas realmente no destino? Depois disto?”

“É bom acreditar em qualquer coisa.”

“Eu não quero acreditar em nada que colocaria algo na Terra só para o matar.”

John quer dizer “ _talvez não mate_.”  Mas ele não consegue fazer-se dizê-lo.

*

Quando ficam sem comida, eles tornam-se pássaros, para a bebé. John sugere saquearem de novo, mas eles perderam a noção da sua localização e nem sequer têm a certeza de encontrarem uma área residencial que não tenha sido já completamente esvaziada de todas as coisas úteis. Então eles encontram pomares, e árvores de fruto, e qualquer coisa na floresta que seja semi-comestível e não tenha sido completamente arruinada pelo implacável calor e sol.

Eles mastigam por ela, esmagando horrivelmente frutos sedentos nas suas bocas e osculando-os para a dela, algo que é extremamente não higiénico e não sanitário. Não interessa. É alguma coisa.

Sherlock volta a queixar-se, claro. Ele diz que dar-lhe comida assim é um desperdício, que ela vai morrer e eles só estão a acelerar o processo da sua própria inevitavel penúria, mas como resposta John olha apenas para ele e Sherlock evita o seu olhar e ele não diz ‘desculpa’ mas ele está arrependido.

A bebé fica mais tranquila, parece. E mais ainda. Embora ela esteja certamente esfomeada, ela chora cada vez menos.

Isto preocupa ambos. Não há nada que eles possam fazer.

*

Ela fica obcecada com gatinhar, durante um tempo. Em tempo pré-impacto, John supõe que corresponderá a  talvez meio dia.  E assim eles passam meio dia a observá-la. Ela gatinha para trás e para a frente sobre folhas, alternando entre balbucios de bebé e as palavras “Sherlock, Sherlock, sun, John.”

John acha que é hilariante.

“Olha para ela! Sai a ti, correndo de um lado para o outro como uma doida.” Ele até é inspirado a segurá-la pelas mãos e tenta encorajá-la a caminhar, mas ela etá demasiado fraca para isso, ela cai. Sempre que ela cai, John faz de conta que está tudo bem e encoraja-a a continuar a gatinhar para evitar com que ela chore.

Sherlock, finalmente, não protesta. Ele encontrou alguma água de lago para colocar numa pipeta e tem andado a observá-la durante horas, fazendo vários comentários acerca de algas e calor. E ele diz: “Não, dificilmente. Ela é muito mais como tu. Resoluta. Não se aborrece facilmente.”

“Gatinhar aborrecia-te?”

“Eu caminhei muito cedo.”

“Estás no gozo.”

A boca de Sherlock mexe-se num sorriso e ele não olha para John. “Talvez.”

John sobe para o pé dele, abanando-lhe a cabeça, deixando a bebé com as suas coisas. Ele emoldura o rosto de Sherlock com as suas mãos, abrangendo-o. Ele diz-lhe “és ridículo” antes de o beijar, e ele descobre que não consegue para de o dizer, e beija-o uma vez e outra e outra, pontuando cada vez com a mesma declaração. Sherlock tem de remover as mãos de John de si, e quando ele o faz John não quer parar e não consegue dizer se está pronto para rir ou chorar.

Então a bebé encontra a perna das suas calças e puxa-a, dizendo, “John. John. Sher-lock.”

*

Sherlock sussurra para ela uma vez. Apenas uma vez, quando ele pensa que John não está a ouvir.

“Não te preocupes,” ele diz. “Tu não vais morrer.”

*

Ela morre. Ela morre enquanto dorme. O pior de tudo é quando Sherlock tenta acordá-la.

“Anda lá.” É tudo o que ele diz. Eles toca-lhe na cara com a ponta dos dedos.

“Sherlock.” John toca na pele da bebé, o cabelo macio e dourado, e é a primeira vez num longo tempo em que ele toca em algo que realmente está frio.

John continua a carregá-la, como um hábito. Nenhum dos dois diz nada acerca disso.

Não demora mais do que algumas horas para o corpo começar a tresandar.

*

Eles atiram-na para o Atlântico, quando chegam ao Atlântico. Faz o estômago de John revirar-se, mas ele não se permite a ficar doente com isso simplesmente porque não vale a pena perder uma refeição por nojo.

“Eu sei que não querias-”

“Eu queria.” Sherlock cruza os braços e não olha para lado algum. “Claro que queria.” Ele fixa o olhar na direcção do horizonte. John não sabe o que fazer com as mãos.

“Sabes o que é terrível?” A voz de John é apenas alta o suficiente para ser ouvida sobre o som do oceano. “Eu continuo a pensar no quão bom foi não lhe temos dado um nome. Que dar nomes às coisas faz com que fiquemos apegados a elas.”

“Eu chamei-a Rachel. Na minha cabeça.”

John quer estender a mão e tocar em Sherlock, mas os poucos centimetros entre eles parecem impenetráveis. Ele apercebe-se, num momento surreal onde de repente ele está acima de tudo, que até o borrifo do mar de encontro à sua cara é quente.

“Eu gostava de pensar-  por vezes, pensei em-  se as coisas fossem diferentes-”

John acena. Eles ficam na praia durante horas, como se estivessem à espera do pôr do sol, pelo fim do dia, a coda para a sinfonia, o encerramento que nunca virá. 

*

Podfic disponivel [aqui](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/14wqfe1jxk3ueam/Na+firme+aproximacao+de+uma+escuridao+vindoura.mp3).


End file.
